


Where I Belong

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the loft makes Justin realize what he's missing.</p><p>Timeline: 302</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: later2nite.

Sitting in the bursar’s office, I try not to be embarrassed when Ethan tells her why the world needs my art. I know I should be grateful that he’s standing up for me, but it’s just a bit too much.

After a while, I let their voices fade away. I know, without a doubt, that they’re wrong. My dad hasn’t paid for my tuition. Glancing down at the forms, I search for _his_ name next to mine.

Justin Taylor – Brian Kinney.

\----------

I hesitate for a second before opening the door to the loft, never knowing what I’ll find inside. He’s watching an old movie. Alone.

“Are you planning on coming in?”

In the silence of the loft, I hear his words from that first night. _“So, are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?”_

Maybe staying sometimes means that you have to leave for a while to be sure you’re there for the right reasons?

I try to make him take back the money I need so badly. I know it’s no use, but I have to try.

“A deal’s a deal.”

His sense of right and wrong still surprises me. If nothing else, he always sticks to his beliefs.

\----------

He’s packed up the computer for me. 

Of course, he knows that my hand must be fucked up by now, after I’ve had to use only a pen for so long. He knows - in fact, he’s the only one who knows - just how painful the cramps can get. He was there when they almost drove me crazy before we learned how to control them. 

The endless hours he spent massaging my fingers and the days I spent learning how to draw again will always bind us together.

His eyes are dark, almost black. They see right through me.

I think about what Daphne reminded me of the other day. “He'd fuck you so hard you'd still feel him inside the next morning.” Closing my eyes for a second, I can actually feel him: Heavy on top of me. Inside of me. All around me.

_“No matter who you’re ever with, I’ll always be there.”_

I want to tell him that he was right. 

Instead, I turn around and walk towards the door. Taking a deep breath, I try to shield myself from the voices inside my head, but I can’t ignore them much longer.

I’ve made the biggest mistake of my life.


End file.
